Kiss The Girl
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: another songfic dedicatated to my disney collection


**Another continuing story to my Disney collection. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_Sorry to keep you waiting Lily."_

"_It's fine James. I know you've been busy lately."_

"_That's no excuse to keep you waiting."_

"_Just forget it okay. Now that you're here I don't want to waste my time thinking of how you couldn't have been here at all."_

"_All right whatever you say."_

"_Good, now…let's go out on the lake, it's gorgeous."_

"_You mean you're not afraid of the Giant Squid?"_

"_Of course not. The poor thing's probably sleeping so we have to be quiet. You hear me?"_

"_All right, all right. Let's see…here we go."_

_James finds a branch that had fallen off a nearby tree and throws it onto the shore. He takes out his wand and whispers a little incantation. The branch grows and is morphed into a beautifully carved boat. Lily shakes her head, smiling, as James helps her in. When they're finally settled, James transfigures another pair of twigs into ores and starts rowing out along, toward the center of the lake. They don't see Sirius and Remus standing near the bank, hidden in the willow's vines._

_"Okay, this is how we're going to do it. I'll just whip up some good old lovey dovey music. That way, they'll both feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So sooner or later they'll have to kiss right?" "And how do you plan to carry out that fabulous plan Padfoot?" _

_"Um, I was actually hoping you'd be able to um…help me out a little Moony."_

"_I am not meddling into James' date. It's private and personal."_

"_Then why are you even here, mate?"_

"_I wanted to make sure you don't go and make a mess of it either."_

"_Uh-huh, sure. Come one Moony. Why if you don't do it, I'll have to do it… and well I'm sure you can imagine how things will turn out then."_

_Remus blink in realization before sighing in defeat, as Sirius snickers in triumph._

Remus: If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself_…_

_"Now let's see here..."_

Remus: First we have to create… the mood…

_He takes out his wand and looks around. He walks over sees the thick, hollow trunks of the willow trees, sitting on the water's edge._

Remus: Percussions

_Suddenly the tree's vines were hitting against the trunks, causing soft thumps and thuds to be heard. He looks over and sees tightly spun cobwebs, high up in the vines._

Remus: Strings

_The cobwebs soon begin to vibrate, but do not break. A soft echo could be heard from the high tops. Remus sees some reeds near their feet and whispers a spell_

Remus: Winds

_Remus points his wand at his throat before coughing deeply in his chest and releasing a handsome voice._

Remus: Words…

_Remus begins to sing and his voice travels throughout the entire lake, putting an entrancing spell upon the listeners._

Remus: There you see her

Sitting there across the way

_Hearing soft music enter his ears James looks up and is surprised to see Lily starring at him in a daze. When he faces her though, she turns her head to another direction._

Remus: She don't got a lot to say

But there' something about her

_James feels his palm sweating and his fingers clenching and unclenching. He opens his mouth and closes it like a fish would,_ _gasping for water._

Remus: And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

_In the end, he looks away and stares off at the peaceful water. His expression is filled with frustration and anxiety. Sirius enchants his voice so he can add on with Remus._

Both: Yes, you want her

Look at her you know you do

_James hears the music again and looks up again, shocked to see Lily starring at him, this time smiling. When he faces her, she doesn't turn her head but only continues to stare at him with her deep emerald eyes._

Both: Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

_Both Remus and Sirius are sounding more encouraging._

Both: It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sirius: Sing with me now.

_Remus and Sirius take the song to a whole new level._

Sirius: Sha la la la la la, my oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

_Despite his effort to talk, no sound comes out of James mouth. Lily then shakes her head and looks away, disappointment shinning in her eyes. James ruffles his hair a little, before looking in the opposite direction. Still feeling his stomach turn with nervousness._

Sirius: Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad

Ain't it a shame, too bad

He gonna miss the girl

_Back to James and Lily, James finally hears the rustling from the willow trees and asks, "Did you hear that?"_

_"Uh…what?"_

_"Um…forget it then. My mistake."_

_They both sit for a while, when James blurts, "You look really beautiful, you know that?"_

_Lily's cheeks become flushed but she smiles gratefully._

_"Thanks. You don't clean up bad yourself."_

_"Ha ha. I remember a time when you said I was the ugliest thing on earth."_

_"Yeah, but that was when you kept doing that stupid thing with your hair just to show off."_

_"What? This?"_

_James ruffled his hair a bit before shaking it to side to side. Lily smirked and took his hands in hers._

_"Yes. That."_

_It takes a minute for both of them to realize how they were sitting. Lily was leaning forward over James slightly, her left hand holding onto the boat for support and the other linked with James' in his lap. James' other hand was close to the ledge where Lily's other hand was, and he could feel her fingers brush against his as the boat swayed a little. Their faces were only inches away, but Lily then sat back down and released his hand. James' hand missed her warmth and he whispered, "You know I didn't always do it to show off…"_

_"So you admit it, you were showing off."_

_"…Moony usually says I do when I'm feeling nervous."_

_"You mean like right now?"_

_They both see James' hand travel through his hair again. James blushes and stuffs his hand in his pocket. Lily feels the unsettling feeling between them and begins twisting her hair's ends. When seeing this, James laughs. Lily doesn't understand and looks confused so James takes her hand in his._

_"I guess we're both nervous."_

_Lily's cheeks burn again but she doesn't take her hand out of his this time. Scene change. Both Remus and Sirius saw the interaction._

_"Let's take this up a notch."_

_Remus points his wand at the lake's surface and waves begin to form. The waves carry the boat to the lake's center where a crescent moon shinning on them, and is reflected on the lake's surface._

Remus: Now's your moment

Sirius: Eya ya ya

Remus: Floating in a blue lagoon

Sirius: Eya ya ya

_James could the boat rock from slight waves, but he knew it wasn't the water that was making his stomach twist. He swallowed hard, hoping Lily wouldn't hear, but she did and she looked at him in confusion._

Remus: Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

Sirius: Eya ya ya

Both: She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

_Sirius points his wand at them and then burst of bright lights emit from the end. They fly toward the couple while other lights, fireflies, are drawn to them and follow them._

Remus: Shad la la la la la, don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sirius: Whoa whoa

_James and Lily are both startled but watch the lights dance around them. He looks up and sees how brightened Lily's eyes are by the lights._

Both: Sha la la la la la, don't stop now

Don't try to hide it

How you wanna kiss the girl

Sirius: Whoa whoa

_Lily's face burns as she watches James stare at her so intensely, but she can't break the contact. This only widens her smile more, and her blush dies down as she feels more comfortable._

Both: Sha la la la la la, float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sirius: Whoa whoa

_Finally deciding on what to do, James pulled forward gently on Lily's hand. Unprepared, Lily leaned forward too._

Remus: Sha la la la la la, music play

Do what the music say

You gotta kiss the girl

Sirius: You gotta

_James held onto Lily's other arm so she couldn't fall or rock. Lily found it so safe and comfortable being held by James, she just let herself get carried away._

Remus: You've gotta kiss the girl

Sirius: Why don't you

Remus: You wanna!

Sirius: You wanna

Remus: You've gotta!

Sirius: Go on mate!

Remus: Kiss the girl

_The two were now inches apart, when a loud cry was heard under them and a burst of water sent them toppling over. Both Remus and Sirius groaned in surprise as they watched the surface bubble a little, then the bubbles died down. As the couple resurfaces, James pulls Lily close and laughs, "I wonder what woke the squid up?"_

**

* * *

I kno I kno. Cheesy ending but I had to put it! REVIEW!**


End file.
